


生命之外

by Prozaco



Series: Shooter作品汉译集 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Established Relationship, Incest, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychology, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 有些东西将于今夜停留，凝固在天地之间，冻结在带着一层薄薄蔚色的瘀蓝地平线上。这是属于半魔双子的私人时刻，秘密的，封闭的，被从未许下的誓言和不可能的沉默所包围，被绝望与希望、羞耻与骄傲、软弱与力量、痛苦与快乐所环绕。这是他们的顽疾。是他们生命之外，一段奇异而痛苦的短暂时光。这是他们生命中最美好的时光，超越了善与恶的定义。-DMC3-VD/DV
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Shooter作品汉译集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173731
Kudos: 15





	生命之外

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вне жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/750357) by Shooter. 



> 原作者注：  
> [本文配图](https://s019.radikal.ru/i611/1303/45/dfba5fafd17a.jpg)  
> 译者注：  
> 原标题"Вне жизни"是一个罕见的词组，在正文中也出现了数次。"жизнь"，相当于英语中的“life”，有生命、生存、生活、人生等意思。而"вне"意为“在……之外”、“超出……范围”，后面通常是接地点的。如果把它逐字翻译为英语，可以是"Beyond life"或是"Outside of life"。  
> 在与几位母语者讨论过后，我决定将其译为“生命之外”，但请读者知道这个词组有多重含义。  
> 本文为基于DMC3的同人，半AU。原文发布于2013年3月。

午夜后，但丁回到了家。他烦躁又疲惫，抬手拍到开关上，柔和的灯光亮了起来。

“妈的……”但丁自言自语着，径直走到茶几前，弯腰开始翻阅桌上的杂志和账单。

他皱着眉头，看了会儿本地24小时便利店的广告，很快失去了所有兴趣，把广告一扔，那张彩页便缓缓飘落地面。

但丁直起身子，挠了挠那头银发。他一下不知该怎么办：躺到沙发上睡一觉？还是跑去附近的酒吧惹点麻烦，来一场热啤酒引起的精彩对决？

他昏昏沉沉地揉了揉脸，叹了口气。

窗外一片漆黑，夜色中闪烁着五彩斑斓的光点，对街公寓的窗户亮着昏黄的方形灯光。

但丁不想承认自己焦虑的原因。

“妈的，”他又骂道，但这次很小声。

他才不会因为这种事就害怕……

但丁又叹了口气，吹起额前的刘海，目光滑向窗外。玻璃之后，一片平静的银黑，只有几点蓝色或橙色的黯淡亮斑。他若有所思地眯起眼睛，转身进了走廊。浴室在左手边。

他背靠墙，盯着淋浴间里湿漉漉的玻璃。

其实挺有趣的。在那场悲剧发生后，兄弟俩搬进了城市贫民区的一间廉价公寓，他们甚至没怎么选择。但丁也真的不太在乎自己睡在哪儿，不过维吉尔竟然选了如此低调朴素的住处，还是让他大吃一惊。但这又有什么区别？反正维吉尔几乎从来都不会呆在家。他差不多一天24小时都在外面，不断地训练、自我完善、学习新技能、把自己累得半死，在那片让凡人悚栗臆想的禁忌阴影之地中渐行渐远。父亲从不鼓励他们在这里使用魔界学识，但丁记得他曾说过，这只会招致自我毁灭与内心世界的崩塌。事实上，爸爸更在意的是外面的世界，对吧，哥哥？尽管但丁并不信服他们的父亲，他还是确信自己读懂了这番话。

你到底在想什么，维吉？

维吉尔的声音隔着水声传来：

“但丁，你能出来了吗？”

他的声音在浴室里有些失真，听起来陌生而又奇怪。

“为什么？”但丁问。

“我想是因为光着身子站在你面前，我感觉很尴尬？”

但丁笑了：“别害羞嘛，维吉！”

“我是认真的。”

但丁点点头，笑声却没有停下。

“维吉，你都去哪了？”

“但丁。请你。从浴室里出来。”

“为什么呢？”但丁开始装傻。

“因为我这么说了。”

“省省吧，你知道我有多犟的。”

“你说是就是吧。”

但丁看着一只手掌在起雾的玻璃上按了片刻，留下五道透明的指印，穿过蒸汽，他观察着玻璃另一侧那模糊而纤长的身影的动态。然后水声中断，淋浴门滑开。维吉尔赤着脚踩在地板上，但丁毫不犹豫地朝他脸上扔了一条黑毛巾。维吉尔接住了它，默默擦了把脸，濡湿了肩膀，完全无视掉弟弟殷切的注视。

在令人不适的白色灯光下，维吉尔看起来像个死人。他的皮肤依然完美，往后梳的头发却比平时还要白。太白了，沾了水也不能把它的颜色变深。

有些什么已经改变了。但丁能感觉到，这一切远比私人的嫉妒要复杂得多。维吉尔看起来太强大、太冷静、太自信了。而且即使从寻常的标准来看也太美了。这些“太”就这样肆意流露，像寒风一样侵透但丁的皮肤，引起一阵战栗。

但丁决定不再猜测，免得在疑惑中陷入更深的迷茫。他讨厌谜题和悬念，也讨厌等待。

“维吉尔，你跑去哪了？”

“怎么了？”

“我感兴趣。”

“你感错兴趣了。”维吉尔疲惫地揉着眼。

“那怎样才算对，维吉？”但丁问。“我该对什么感兴趣？”

维吉尔只是看着他，一言不发。

“你没有去狩猎，对吧？”双胞胎中的幼子轻声细语道。

“你没有跟踪我，如果有的话我能感觉得到。”维吉尔没有回答，而是陈述。

是的，他们的本能……

“这是谁的？”但丁飞快地问。

他从口袋里拿出一串长长的珍珠，挂到了对方的脖子上。维吉尔茫然地望着他，然后抬起头，静静地笑了起来。

“你戴着很好看，维吉，特别衬你脸上的颜色！”

但丁的声音中带着辛辣的愤怒。他的怒意如此具象，让维吉尔笑得停不下来。

“该死，但丁！”他说着，把手背压在唇边，遮掩自己的微笑，然后摇了摇头。

“这破玩意为什么会在我们的房间里，维吉，啊？”

“你翻了我的大衣口袋？”

“是啊，看吧，我是翻了，你一点也不在乎吗？”

“当然，我不在乎。”

“那这是怎么回事？这他妈是什么鬼？”但丁追问道。“维吉，你要戴着这玩意吗？你吓到我了！”

“是吗？你逗乐我了。”

“维吉尔，这是什么？”

“它让你想到了什么？”维吉尔嘴角依然带着浅笑，没有看自己的幼弟。

“让我想到我有一个奇葩哥哥。它到底是什么？”但丁穷追不舍。

“这是女人的首饰，但丁，”维吉尔出言安抚道，看着弟弟的眼神就像但丁比他小十五岁。“依我看，这是一串珍珠项链。”

项链。

他修长的手指捋过这串洁白发亮的珍珠。

“别把我当傻子，维吉！”但丁先是怒吼，而后突然皱起了眉头，问道，“是我想的那样吗？还是更糟？”

“这取决于你的观点了，而众所周知，我们的观点永远达不到一致。”维吉尔轻笑一声，摊开双手。

压抑已久的忿恨让但丁几近失控。维吉尔总是离家而去，又往往在不同的时间回来。起初他只是纯粹感到嫉妒，哥哥从来没有在女人身上花过那么多时间。维吉尔讨厌浪费自己。社会联系、道德、义务，这些对他来说都是沉重的负担，以至于他宁愿呆在上锁的公寓里、屠杀怪物，在狩猎与训练之外的闲暇时间中，与他可爱的——关键是耐操的半魔弟弟做爱。但丁对此倒是挺满意的。他没有被社会所困扰，反而充分利用了它，总能得到自己想要的东西。但涉及哥哥则是另一回事，这时一切都不同了、有趣了。和同胞兄弟在一起，你可以做任何事。毋须任何语言或是讯号，他们能完美地感知彼此。

「有时候，这只会碍事。」但丁烦闷地想，回望着那张苍白而英俊的脸庞。

那么，这通常是怎么发生的呢？首先，谁先开始谁就赢了。然后赢者通吃，败者从不争辩。

然后他们从此闭口不谈，从不问对方“你感觉还好吗？”之类的废话。他们心知肚明：这一切总是如此的好又如此的坏，他们根本找不到一个不那么愚蠢、不那么幼稚的词来正确地形容它。在他们的世界里，没有什么是可商量的。

他们封闭的世界像是一个房间，窗外有着别人看不到的独绝风景。恶魔袭击、叛逆挥舞，黑色鲜血溅在脸上，以及他的哥哥，他们家族的第二个也是最后一个幸存者。这就是但丁的真实世界，这就是那个上锁的房间。不过但丁至少还能偶尔逃离它。逃到那些夜店里，在那儿，漂亮的女孩身上贴满亮片……有啤酒、足球、摩托车。

他的哥哥并没有另一个世界。他一直在寻觅什么，埋头学习，缄默无言。最近，维吉尔只和他的旧书待在一起，它的书页因时光流逝而褪色了大半，落满了松脆的黄色雪花。倘若稍微使劲，就能把它压得像最精美的淡色瓷器碎片一样光滑平整。上面写满了来历不明的棕色与黑色笔迹，墨水已经有些掉色了。陪伴他的还有秘密藏书室里阴郁的寂静，台灯幽暗的光，笔尖在纸张划出的沙沙声，禁忌的知识，以及沉默的阎魔刀——它驯服而无情，不知和平为何物。维吉尔训练得比以往任何时候都勤，仿佛他在为什么做准备一样。他周身永远环绕着与一切事物的绝对疏离。他变了。以前，维吉尔看起来至少还像个活人。

有时但丁会想，维吉尔的世界里是否有他的一席之地？目前来看，也许是有的。可但丁觉得他的位置不可能无限期地持续下去。他太了解自己的哥哥了。眼下的情况越来越像在悬崖边上走钢丝，而他没有安全网和配重。他必须随机应变、必须小心谨慎，以免走错一步；必须避免剧烈动作，控制好自己，万万不可暴露绝望。

可是，这样就能到达终点吗？

不。事实证明这条路是走不到尽头的，令人精疲力竭，而但丁已经开始累了。

这就是他们在人类世界中的隐秘非人生活。也正是因为如此，但丁才会感到一种前所未有的妒忌。他愤怒，因为他的哥哥突然开始与他人共度时光，甚至可能与他人分享秘密与欲望，尽管维吉尔声称他没什么可与窗外世界分享的，只求安安静静不被打扰。看起来，他现在所需的只是全世界的寂静。

既然如此，这个该死荒唐的剧场又是为了什么？在所有痛苦燃烧的夜晚过后，他们的创伤为何比贯穿胸膛的伤口还难以愈合？

噢，好吧……所以演出结束了。布景可以拆了。

为什么杀死自己的兄弟会比杀死一个恶魔更难？也许这恶魔游荡在漆黑的夜里，吞掉了某个离开超市得太晚，粗心而毫无防备的家庭主妇。但丁为什么要做这样的抉择？

现在该怎么办？

总归有办法的。

他想知道那个可怜的情妇是否还活着。维吉尔不可能那么残忍，他们毕竟还是双胞胎。这就是他的希望依然闪烁的原因。

可但丁无法再忍受了，他磕磕绊绊地说：

“但是，我是说……你不能这样做，你怎么能？”

他才说了半句就被打断了，希望立即冷却，嘴里不知为何泛起一阵恶心的苦味。

“冷静，但丁。相信我，我会在审讯过程中对你完全坦白。”维吉尔笑着保证道。

“你……你做了什么？维吉尔，为什么？”

但丁睁大了眼睛，嘴唇发白。

“因为我需要这个。”

维吉尔卷起裹着下半身的毛巾。他的腰很细，所以那东西刻在了较低的位置。

“你怎么能……”但丁低声说。“维吉尔，你为什么要这样做？我不相信。”

“你低估了我。还有，我不喜欢你的脸色，弟弟。”维吉尔歪了歪头，用那双冷得透明、隐约发亮的冰凉眼眸注视着他的脸。“嗯。你最好别是消化不良，我听说太多的快餐和劣质啤酒会给人惹这个毛病。”

维吉尔转过身，把湿毛巾扔在弟弟的脸上，平静地从他身边走开。

但丁追上他，抓着他猛地转了个圈。

“你怎么能这样？”但丁问，即使明知他早已问过对方和自己好几遍了。

他的心怦怦直跳，因为他意识到希望已经荡然无存。

“我怎么不能？”维吉尔疑惑地问。“这又不难，连你都能做到。”

但丁呼吸急促，咬着嘴唇摇摇头。

不可能的。他的哥哥不会做这样的事情。

但丁抬起沉甸甸的双手，捂住了脸。

「哥哥，我该怎么办？」

“维吉，我该怎么办？”

维吉尔耸了耸肩。但丁讨厌他这个动作。

“跟我走吧，但丁。我已经厌倦了等待。”

“我才不要跟你去任何地方。在发生了……这一切之后……”但丁咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头，他的声音一下子变得沙哑，几乎要颤抖。不，他压低嗓音，开口却还是支离破碎了。“操你。”

噢，现在但丁已经准备好迎战了，他已经做好了亲手把兄弟撕碎的准备。说真的，维吉尔又能有多可怕呢……

维吉尔咧嘴一笑，幻影剑刺穿但丁的肩膀，阻止了他的冲刺。

但丁吐了口气，僵住了。他盯着那把晶莹的薄刃和它平整的剑柄，透过晶体，他能看见墙壁高处那扇通风用的半开小窗在蓝光中扭曲。但丁只从父亲口中听说过幻影剑，却从未亲眼见过。因为它们的臣服只能用某些不可接受的东西来换取，比如一个天真的人类灵魂。利用凡人来实现自己的目标，这是恶魔会做的事。而但丁不会。他讨厌为任何理由而牺牲他人。此外，肆意使用魔界禁术会使人成为黑暗势力的信徒。而维吉尔——他可是斯巴达之子！魔界里绝不会有什么眷顾他的东西，只有疯子才会冒这么大的险。

片刻后，维吉尔拔起了剑刃，它们碎成玻璃屑，转眼就消失了。

但无论如何……事已至此。他已经掌握了幻影剑。维吉尔在这个世界的一切都结束了。这就是为什么在但丁看来维吉尔像个死人。现在他真的死了。死在这里。在这世界上他最后的栖身之处。

但丁苦笑着点点头，垂下目光，望着他右腰上的刺青。那是维吉尔自己的手笔。

“你签署了条约，为了这个……？”但丁无助地挥着手臂，也许他该用一些有说服力的句子来表达自己想说的一切，可开口却只能吐出几句可怜的话来，“用人类灵魂来换，维吉尔……”

他注视着但丁，甚至带着一丝傲慢的怜悯。但丁摇了摇头，他的哥哥什么都不懂……什么都不懂！

“我需要一件可靠的武器，但丁。”维吉尔平静地说，仿佛这能解释什么，又仿佛他听到了对方的绝望。“它让我变得更强更快，有很多功能，而且没有一点重量，易于控制。你看？”

维吉尔举起一只张开的手掌，同样的晶体出现在其上方。他沉思地凝视着幻影剑，没有做任何动作，武器便从他手上飞出。它无声地割裂了空气，利落地刺穿了薄墙。雾蒙蒙的白色瓷砖瞬间炸开，碎片四溅。但丁差点没来得及抬手遮住脸，挡开几片锋利的碎屑。幻影剑渐渐消隐在银铃般的脆响中，仿佛融化在了他眼前。

真美……

但丁咽下喉咙里的疙瘩，捋起头发。现在一切都无所谓了。

还能问些什么，或者说些什么才能让维吉尔反思自己的所作所为？你怎么能？你为什么要这样做？你不后悔吗？但丁很清楚答案，就像他的哥哥一样。

总之，维吉尔用这一行为坦承了自己的身份，一个踏上黑暗之路的战士。他不会继承父亲的使命。他有自己的计划，而这基本与人类的安危无关。就是这样，黑暗刺客诞生了。可耻的战士，听起来不错！

但丁太累了，他只能叹一口气。

故事很简单。维吉尔在研究但丁一直希望远离的东西。但这件事发生得也太简单直接了。维吉尔遇到了一个女孩，愚蠢如她自然无法抵御斯巴达长子的魅力。毕竟他英俊得要命，勇敢得惊人，且聪明得不可思议。他优雅，身着黑色的丝绸衬衫，妈的。他的袖口……该死的袖口，别着奢侈的袖扣，嗯，是的。但丁还漏掉了什么？哦，没错！维吉尔无与伦比的床上功夫。想来始终觉得有些奇怪，虽然他的哥哥看上去冷淡得过分，却总能轻而易举地勾起别人的欲望。但丁曾亲身领教过这一点。他身上有一种非凡的吸引力，如此诱人……

后面的情节就更加平淡无味了。那女孩被拿去换取了知识。交易达成的六个小时后，签字便出现在了他身上。一个活人被换成了幻影剑召唤术。没错，这就是事实。这串长长的珍珠是她的，此刻它被随意轻佻地挂在了维吉尔的脖子上。它属于——曾经属于一个信任了黑暗骑士长子的天真女孩。而这就是她所遗下的一切。但丁摊开手，不知道该说些什么好。

“你、你……”

他的声音沙哑而微弱。他实在不知道该说什么，只好低声问：

“她现在会怎样？”

“不知道，我没兴趣。”维吉尔似乎着了迷，看着另一把剑刃生成在他掌心上。“你看，它们还可以用来防御。有趣，对吧？”

“去死吧你。”但丁一边呼气一边骂道，不去看他的脸。

维吉尔的面庞苍白得诡异，映着晶体折射出的蓝色荧光。但丁感觉浴室一下子变得好狭窄，天花板和墙壁都压得人喘不过气来，似乎只有维吉尔才能免于这种可怕的压迫感。似乎为了证明这一点，维吉尔发白的唇角悄无声息地扬起了一个微笑。

“惊心动魄。真是一件完美的武器，不是么？”他低语道，仿佛听不见弟弟的声音，目光始终凝聚在手上那片锋利的晶体上，眼里满是古怪而冰冷的赞赏。“它们比我想象中还要强大。真是完美。”

“是个屁。你彻底疯了。”但丁苦笑着摇摇头。

维吉尔用一声冷笑回应了他。

但丁捂着额头，急迫地思索着如何是好。维吉尔的所作所为分裂了他们，将这对兄弟彻底引向了不同的道路。

但丁注意到那串傻逼珍珠还挂在维吉尔的脖子上，他的目光沿着一粒粒光滑的白色珠子自上而下游移。

维吉尔连看都不看他一眼。

“你恨我吗，但丁？”他轻声问。

不知为何，这个问题显得太过复杂，太过出乎意料了。

「我恨你吗？」

但丁含糊地耸了耸肩。

“我……不，但我只是……你知道规矩的。”

“呵，”维吉尔勾了勾过分苍白的嘴角，“你觉得我是可耻的战士？名誉扫地，辱没血脉？”他耸耸肩。“这不会让我变弱，反而能迫使我实现新的目标。”

但丁感觉自己快要笑出声了。这一切都疯了。

“新目标，哈？”他摊开手，不知该如何向哥哥传达这场灾难实际上有多恐怖。让他生气的是，维吉尔根本不在乎他们摇摇欲坠的兄弟情谊。“你 _还_ 定了什么别的目标，维吉？再骗一个傻妞，把她换成一对漂亮的角？你还缺什么？！你天天晚上都和这些垃圾泡在一起……”他摇摇头，咬着嘴唇，然后居然笑了起来，但你能从这笑声中听出愤怒与毒辣的苦涩。“……这些该死的书！它们到底教了你什么？你到底想要什么，维吉尔！？”

但丁怒不可遏，他感觉自己真的要失控了。

“你？”一个冷静的回答响起。

「我」……

维吉尔漫不经心地扯下珠子，不带多看一眼就扔到了地上。

“你在胡扯什么？”但丁嘟哝着，眉头紧锁，看着那串洁白的珍珠链子落在白色的瓷砖上，发出轻轻的脆响。“没用了，你现在说什么都没用了。你已经毁掉了一切……毁掉我们的人不是父亲，而是你！”

“别冲我大喊大叫。”维吉尔轻声警告道。

“操你！”

“我说了，别这样跟我讲话！”

“你说了？！你跟我说了？！”一瞬间，但丁眼前的事物都骤然闪起了白光，就像珍珠落上的白色陶瓷一样冰冷。“你现在已经没资格讲话了，这里不是你的地盘！你怎么不打包几个三明治现在就滚去魔界呢？”他用尽全力推了维吉尔的肩膀一把，把他推得后退一步，但丁冲着他的脸露出一个狠戾的笑。“跟你打赌，咱爸爸的老朋友们肯定已经在魔界搭好了小桌子，等不及你去好好聊聊，喝杯咖啡呢！你不会轻易摆脱它们的，”他咬着牙说。“它们会追杀你，而这里已经没有你的位置了！看看你都干了什么，维吉尔？人魔两界都不欢迎你，你无处容身了！”

维吉尔抓着但丁的衣领，将他反过来推到墙上，咬牙切齿地说：

“闭嘴！闭嘴，但丁，你不懂。”

但丁决定不反抗，否则这会升级为一场战斗，而他已经够累了。维吉尔的眼睛如此冰冷，就像那些被他称为“完美武器”——他新获的湛蓝色怪冰一样。维吉尔没有再说什么。接着他深吸一口气，放开了但丁。

见鬼去吧……

“你这是自寻死路，维吉。”但丁万分疲惫，话语太过轻柔。“无论你下一步打算怎么走，你再也没法回头了。我希望你至少明白这一点。”

此时此刻，但丁意识到，他已经大概用尽了全宇宙对他哥哥有意义的话语。然而维吉尔已经到达了冷漠的终极阶段。处于冷漠状态的他就像幻影剑击中目标那般完美。

突然间，维吉尔爆发了，这倒是难得。

“你是白痴吗？”他愤恨地说，喘着气。“我不需要退路，我从不回头！”他压低嗓音。“那个女人……我没有杀死她，我只是把她交了出去，我手上没沾她的血。就算有，作为魔剑士之子你又该做出如此痛苦的反应吗？但丁，你怎么了？你以为那女人就这么天真纯洁吗？还是说她做了什么特别的事让你恨我？该死！”

维吉尔摇了摇头，从但丁身前退开一步。“我只是为了实现我的目标，我们中必须有一个人去做这件事，弟弟。如果可以选，我也不会碰这个女人的一根头发，我连见到她的可能性都不大。但我的目标对你来说就那么无所谓吗，为了区区一个交易你就要责怪我吗？”他笑容痛苦，且残忍。“我不是什么低端的杀手或者廉价的赏金猎人。我是斯巴达的血脉之一，我想找到我应得的东西。我必须变得更强。”他咬咬牙，吸了口气，安静地，仿佛在解释，说道：“或许为时已晚，我输掉了第一场战斗，一切都已经无法挽回了。我无能为力……我的伊娃……我没能保护她。当年发生的事，我永远不能释怀。”他深呼一口气，打起精神来：“我无法将它抛诸脑后。我输了，因为我太弱小。我没能保护好我所珍视的一切，没能拯救我唯一想要并有义务保护的人，尽管那是我的本分。我本该不惜一切代价保护她，但丁！可事实是我做不到，太可悲了。”

他的声音突然平静了下来，可蕴藏其中那恒久的悲伤与苦涩却从未消失。也许它永远不会消失。“那么，作为一个战士，作为斯巴达的儿子，没能完成唯一的主要任务，我还有什么立足于世的价值呢？”他沉默了，陷入沉思。但丁目不转睛地望着他，说不出一句支持或是反驳的话。

因为维吉尔是对的。但……他还是错得离谱！双胞胎中的长子语气笃定，散发着钢铁般的坚毅与冷酷，他的声音动听，熟悉又陌生：

“我现在就要去实现我的目标，我离成功已经不远了。你大概是对的——从今往后我不再属于这里了。我要走了，不必担心，我知道规矩的，我愿意冒这个险。我要收复父亲留在那边的力量。”他假笑着点点头。“我们的老爸多谨慎啊，对吧但丁？”他再次颔首，这次却充满自信。“无论如何，我愿意碰碰运气，而且我绝不会后悔。为了我的事业，我可以不惜一切代价、面对任何东西。即使是地狱。尤其是地狱。我已经彻底准备好了，因为我不再‘怜悯’了。我不会怜悯别人，更不会怜悯自己……这就是为什么我能做出任何事。”

但丁疲倦地看着他。

“不，你不能……”他摇了摇头，依然靠在墙上。“这不是重点，维吉。你想下地狱是吧？就这么简单？你觉得那个地方你想去就去想走就走？那就去吧，现在就去。反正到今天你也没为这个操蛋的公寓付过一分钱！我怎么能挡你的道呢？但是你，你作为我们父亲的儿子，为了自私的目的牺牲了一个人类……你已经是我的敌人了！我实在是没想到你会走到这一步。”

“敌人？呵。”维吉尔失笑。“那么，也许你根本就不了解我。”

“也许吧……”

沉默。沉默似乎无穷无尽。

“所以呢？你想好好了解一下你的敌人吗？我已经迫不及待想精进一下我的新技能了。”

“不。”但丁摇头。“不，我受够了。”

他推开维吉尔，低下头，决然地往门口走去。

“但丁……”

“不，放开我！”但丁的脾气又上来了。“滚开，让我自己呆着，行吗？！”

他捡起地上那串被遗忘的珍珠，终于顿悟这是一个素不相识的陌生人留下的最后一件遗物。他带着它走出了浴室。他知道维吉尔会直接从它身上跨过去。

但丁瘫在破破烂烂的沙发上。这张沙发花纹太丑，也太老旧了。他从软盒好彩①里抽出一支烟，叼在嘴里，没急着把它点燃。他仰起头，伸开腿，盯着天花板，缓缓闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气。而后他才睁开眼，起身点着了烟。这是个坏兆头，倘若一切如常但丁从不抽烟。但丁通常都挺好的。虽然说最近……

操。

但丁移了移烟灰缸，打开电视机。今晚的甲级联赛正在重播，但比赛已经过了大半场了。他妈的足球，操。如果他没法阻止自己的哥哥，这些虎背熊腰的大块头还能活多久？这些人类……他们什么都不知道，所以才活得那么开心吧。维吉尔也是。他以自己的方式快乐着。维吉尔连模样都改变了。但他不是一个坏人。他不坏，也不好。他只是……麻木不仁。

也许但丁只是在自我安慰，希望还有挽回的余地，虽然他从没听说过恶魔会归还用以交易的灵魂。说不定会呢？他还多少保持着些不切实际的希望。

他该做的就是和维吉尔谈谈。试着去理解，或者试着去解释。一劳永逸地结束这一切。即使做不到一劳永逸，也至少让他把自己的计划无限期地搁置起来，起码别在今天。他们这辈子都圄于这间可怜公寓的四壁之内，他们望出窗外，却只能看到与常人截然不同的景观。这让但丁想起了在悬崖边缘的行走——没有安全绳、没有配重。去吧，但丁·斯巴达！这是你的拿手好戏！只需几个干脆利落的动作，几句漂亮而小心的台词：第一步，拥抱，第二步，点头，第三步，「我懂你-维吉-听我说-就听一次-哥哥-我-求-你-了！」，然后你们又在一起了。令人精疲力竭的行走就能告终，谢谢大家，大团圆结局。

可这对他来说太深了。这只是维吉尔的一部分。他的梦想正在实现，成为杀手的目标经已达成。现在的他已经不可能靠言语甚至是叛逆来阻止了。

维吉尔的外表也发生了变化。

在但丁看来，他的双生兄弟变得更英俊了。他身上的这一切力量，这一切魔法，都很适合他。他看起来更加危险，也更加冷酷了。但无论如何，维吉尔还是他的哥哥，他们依然亲密。他尚未失去但丁禁忌的温情与他那兽性的强烈爱意。没有失去？是的，越来越不可思议了。现在的他简直是魔幻主义般的完美。

他是完美的，就像他的新魔法武器一样。

不知不觉间，但丁一直在像数念珠一样轻捻着手中的珍珠。他还记得它们是如何滑过他哥哥苍白的皮肤的。那串长长的线懒洋洋地抚过、落下，不，是从胸口流到结实的小腹上，再继续往下。

「然后再往下……」

维吉尔……最美的杀手。

但丁咬住了嘴唇。

「我没有杀人。如果可以选，我是不会动她一根头发的。」

你可以选的，维吉尔。你有选择的，真是该死……

「我无力保护。」

已经没有需要保护的人了。是时候放手了，放手吧！

「我准备好冒这个险了。」

我还没准备好让你去冒险。

「维吉尔，你将会怎么样？死掉？这是最好的结果。如果你活了下来呢？那你会怎样？你会成为什么，维吉尔？那个时候你会变成什么？如果你再也回不来了怎么办？你再也不会是原来的自己了，而我将不得不把你忘掉。可是我的记忆力太他妈好了。我甚至连摩托车钥匙都没他妈忘过一次，你看吧。」

可是他忘记了手中的香烟，它正在燃烧，烫伤了他悬于半空烟灰缸之上的手指。

电视上的比赛还在继续。但丁按下了静音，他有一种奇怪的感觉，感觉这一切都在远离他。他再也无法为进球而兴奋了。然而整个体育馆都站起了身，无声地发出成千上万个震耳欲聋的尖叫，吹出数以千计的口哨声，彩色纸屑淹没了人群，他们挥舞着丝带与巨大的泡沫手指。特写镜头里有一张漂亮女孩的脸。蓝色的眼珠，白金色的长发。她在欢呼，在笑。胸大无脑的金发辣妹？可能是，也可能不是。但她肯定是个辣妹，而且绝对的快乐。但丁的视线麻木地滑过屏幕，默默将没抽多少的香烟按进烟灰缸的玻璃底。

有些东西将于今夜停留，凝固在天地之间，冻结在带着一层薄薄蔚色的瘀蓝地平线上。但丁还不知道具体是哪一个：他唯一的哥哥、唯一的爱人、唯一的亲人，还是那些飞舞着五彩纸屑、有漂亮金发女郎望着镜头的精彩足球比赛。但丁还做不出选择。

维吉尔很清楚弟弟心里在想什么，这是最糟糕的。

但丁把目光转向站在门口的胞兄。他没穿衣服，一点也不维吉尔——他向来无法忍受自己赤身裸露，也无法容忍别人的裸体。

但丁疲惫地抬起头。

“维吉尔，我不……”他嗓音沙哑而低沉。“我该做什么才能让一切恢复正常？”

“一切都已经恢复正常了，但丁。”维吉尔向他保证道。

“啊……？”

“现在一切都已经回到了正轨。”

“你的意思是……”

但丁沉默了。他面无表情地看着盘在掌心的那串珍珠，用手指将它们搅乱。珍珠死死纠缠在一起，紧绷的线徐徐回弹。那个女孩能活下来吗？也许她能做到？也许她不会那么快就放弃？也许她很特别？

不，这不算什么特别的。这就是恶魔干的事，杀人和交易。你只能尽你所能地与之斗争，但丁就是这样干的。他杀恶魔，恐吓它们，把它们赶回老家。但他又该怎么对付自己的兄弟呢？把维吉尔杀了？他杀得掉维吉尔吗？以前他还有百分之五十的获胜几率，现在可能更低了。唉，能百分百确定的是，出于某个原因，但丁根本没法对维吉尔下死手。不，不是因为他……美丽迷人得可怕。只是因为……

一股寒意从他肩头掠过，心脏在他胸口怦然一沉，似乎就此停止了跳动，耳边出现一阵失重般的钝响。

「不！不，因为他是我唯一的哥哥！我不想失去他，因为我已经失去了一切。我失去的太多了，我已经一无所有了！」

可维吉尔走近他的步伐如此自信，如此从容，他几乎没听到脚步声。就这样吧。但丁闭上了眼睛。他俊美的脸庞因难以理解的绝望或是无可奈何而颤抖。他无力地把脸贴在哥哥结实而赤裸的小腹上，然后抬起疲软的双臂搂住了对方的腰。

 _他拥抱了他_ 。

维吉尔紧贴着幼弟，修长的手指梳进银发里，轻轻抚摸着但丁的发丝。他也知道：面对他，但丁总是不战而降。但丁抬起头，睁开双眼，仰视着哥哥那双明亮得近乎透明的眼睛。他用脸上晦暗的痛苦承认了自己的失败。

“维吉尔，别这样……”但丁颓然皱起眉头，仍旧看着他，但完全没有推开他或是反抗的意思。

“冷静点，弟弟。”

“我很冷静。”

“不，你在说谎。”

“维吉，我很冷静！”

“别对我大喊大叫。”维吉尔警告说。“我说过了。”

“嗯。好。”

但丁已经不在乎了。他只想赶紧陷进在哥哥腹部细腻的皮肤里，呼吸他的气味，然后……

但维吉尔悄悄地拉开了距离。

“真奇怪。你变弱了，但丁。你还好吧？”他轻声问。

“我没事。”但丁无精打采地挤出一句。

只是你变强了而已，混蛋！

快点去死吧！

维吉尔不由得嗤笑，然后露出一个微笑，依然揪着弟弟银色的发丝，小心翼翼地在他的后脑勺上轻推了一下。但丁闭上眼，仿佛消融在了这一刻的沉默中。他的脸依然贴着维吉尔的肚子，用手掌抚摸着光裸的腰部，感受这弹性十足的肌肉律动。他用脸颊和嘴唇蹭着，嘴巴一张一合，呼吸灼伤了自己的脸和哥哥苍白的皮肤。但丁用嘴唇碰了碰他腰上的印记。它很性感。他用舌尖舔了一下，有点咸。出于某种原因，他不想睁开眼睛亲吻它。他用牙齿轻轻挠着它，然后用湿润的嘴唇一遍又一遍地爱抚它。如此温柔，如此小心……为什么他要那么轻柔那么小心？

手掌顺着他光洁的背脊往下抚摸，指甲沿着他的脊柱轻轻游移，无声无息地落到他被多余的毛巾包住的臀部。

维吉尔稍稍后退，他笑了，魅惑地点了点头。

“来吧。”他的低语中带着挑衅的意味。

“真让人意外。”但丁挖苦道，不过这种讽刺不像以前那么刺耳了，反而有些滞钝了。

但他太累了，这个该死的夜晚不知怎地掏空了他。很好笑是吧？在这蓝黑色的夜晚，在房屋的黑暗轮廓之外，当地平线终于与漆黑的天空融为一体时，维吉尔将继续留在这里。即使天亮了……天总会亮的，是吧？情况的怪诞之处在于，当天光亮起，维吉尔会继续呆在暮色之中。他永远不会踏入新的黎明。永远不会……

但丁将沉默的目光转移到维吉尔身上。他所有的问题，他可耻的战士。

但丁从沙发上滑下来，跪在哥哥面前。

他咧开一个轻松而奇怪的笑容，扯开毛巾，毛巾落在维吉尔脚边的地板上。但丁把温暖的脸颊贴在胞兄的腹股沟上，咬着下唇。他蹭了蹭顺滑的白色毛发，张开柔软的嘴唇轻抚它轻薄的皮肤……但丁亲了亲它的顶端，用嘴唇包裹着它又松开，仿佛在与之嬉戏。

维吉尔低头看着他，默默笑了。但丁摁着他的后腰把他往怀里拉，把手背放在唇上按了一会儿，润湿了嘴唇，再次弯下腰，终于把他的鸡巴塞进了嘴里。一切都变得如此平淡无奇而熟悉……维吉尔稍微咬了咬牙，把头一仰，指尖抓着弟弟的肩膀。当他的阴茎沿着但丁的脸颊内侧熟练地滑入喉咙深处，被温暖的喉壁覆裹起来时，他忍不住龇起了牙。但丁则痉挛地掐住了维吉尔的大腿，在白皙的皮肤上留下发红的指痕。他瞬间感到窒息，试图哑哑地发出点声音——他并不怎么喜欢这种感觉，但这真的重要吗？多年来兄弟俩已经形成了这样的美妙传统。但丁不喜欢，但他还是接受了，因为维吉尔所爱的正是但丁所厌恶的，但丁明白这一点。如果但丁的嘴被操得太深，喉咙太紧太抗拒，他的眼睛有时就会变得水汪汪的，变得格外……晶莹。维吉尔喜欢看他这个样子，因为他知道但丁的眼泪永远不会掉出眼眶。维吉尔讨厌眼泪。但丁同样如此。可在这种时刻，维吉尔特别喜欢弟弟的眼眸。就像现在这样。

“来吧。”维吉尔笑着轻声道，快速而又不经意地用指关节擦了擦但丁的眼睛。但丁狠狠地推开了他的手，从被泪水粘在一起的浓密睫毛下抬起明亮的眸子，目光肃杀。而当然，他会坚持下去。随着时间的推移，他一如既往地习惯了。但丁总能习惯一切，他已经习惯了去习惯。他闭上了眼睛。

维吉尔也带着笑意舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，阖上双眼。他的手则扶着但丁的后脑勺动了起来。现在，是他在支配弟弟。

但丁的嘴唇已经红得肆无忌惮，湿得恬不知耻了。也许这就是为什么他看起来如此淫荡而动人，与维吉尔好整以暇的模样全然不同。现在维吉尔是赢家，而但丁对输家的处境很满意。然后维吉尔急促地呼出一口气，制止了双胞胎弟弟。后者抬起一个略显呆滞的疑惑眼神，心不在焉地抬起手背擦了擦嘴。等到他站起身来，维吉尔就一把将他推倒在那张吵得要命的破沙发上。但丁咽下一阵反胃感，用虚弱的手肘撑起身子。维吉尔跪在软垫上，俯身压制住但丁，覆上他的嘴唇，然后吻啊，吻……一路亲到他的脖子和耳朵，时不时用锋利的牙齿咬住他的耳垂，用舌尖舔舐它。但丁转过头去，几乎睁不开眼睛。他朦朦胧胧地望着哥哥抵在他肩膀之上的手，开始一根一根地检查这些熟悉而有力的手指，它们握成拳，弄皱了褥单。接着双胞胎中的兄长换用手肘支撑自己，另一只手毫不费力地解开了幼弟的牛仔裤。但丁仰面躺着，抱着双生兄弟那温暖的肩膀，虔诚而无力，就像上一次被拿去交易的女孩做的那样。维吉尔突然抬起膝盖，猝不及防地压在身下人的两腿之间。但丁双眼紧闭，哀鸣着想要把他推开。也许维吉尔捕捉到了他短暂的走神，这念头在如此私密的时刻猛烈地将他们双双割伤。

如果但丁还有力气的话，他甚至愿意道歉。说什么都可以。

维吉尔径自收起了膝盖，手掌从这里开始轻柔而执着地在但丁身上游走，滑过他的肋骨，抚摸他的小腹，在他的胸口徘徊。然后在不知不觉中，那双手又滑落回他的大腿内侧，蛮横而下流挑逗着他，仿佛这是一场游戏。但丁不敢多喘一口气，免得他的哥哥再给他一个疼痛的教训。鬼知道理由会是什么——毕竟维吉是个十足的疯子。而维吉尔知道这一点。他笑着落下一个吻。

带着一种久违而混浊的憧憬，但丁觉得哥哥现在看起来还像以前那副模样。他还是昨天傍晚的样子，大口大口地喘着气，靠在伸出的手臂上，让澄澈昏黄的垂暮之光从他脸颊上滑落，在他强壮肩膀那灼热的肌肤上铺上一层光滑的粉橘色斑点。就像昨天一样，但丁用手指抚摸他那奇怪的双生哥哥或者说爱人的苍白嘴唇，笑了。他迫不及待地想要在开始前亲吻维吉尔至少一次。否则，他明白机会将不复存在。但丁转过头，寻着哥哥的目光，撑起身体，衔住了他的嘴唇。是的，是的，就是这样……

维吉尔回应了这个吻——这将是他们的最后一个吻。但起码让它漫长一些吧。年长的半魔将弟弟按回躺姿，捧起他滚烫的脸，全情投入地亲吻着他。

但丁什么也听不见。除了他们嘈杂混乱粗重的呼吸声，以及湿漉漉的深吻发出的惊人曲折而滑腻的响声，还有那些短暂而痛苦的呻吟，一声声甜美而踌躇的「不，等等！」之外，他什么也听不见。然后维吉尔用舌尖轻触他腹部的太阳神经丛，在肚脐下方留下一个湿吻。当哥哥再次低头给他按下几个吻的时候，但丁小心翼翼地支起了肘部，却被毫不客气地摁着胸口强制躺了回去。维吉尔哼了一声，漫不经心而又粗暴地抚摸着他平坦的小腹、腰肢，还有波浪般突起的肋骨。然后他毫不留情地掰开但丁的膝盖，挤进他两腿之间。维吉尔开始亲吻他的大腿内侧，起点是膝窝，缓缓将湿润温暖的嘴唇送向更低的地方，离腹股沟越来越近，但丁感觉自己的皮肤开始发烧。人生以来第一次，但丁觉得维吉尔的嘴唇太坚硬了。然而当维吉尔悄悄地用它们包裹住但丁涨得发疼的分身时，他又开始觉得哥哥拥有着世界上最柔软的嘴唇。

维吉尔和他截然不同。在用嘴抚慰弟弟时，他的眼睛从不流泪，喉咙从不紧绷，呼吸也从不衰竭。仿佛人类的一切都与他无关，包括生理本能，仿佛他没有任何弱点。维吉尔到底是怎么……能做到，这样……

“妈的。”但丁大口喘着气。

他在一阵颤栗中蜷起了身子。维吉尔闷声笑了笑，没有停下嘴里的动作。当他抬起双臂伸向哥哥的脸时，他再一次注意到维吉尔的嘴唇永远不会变红，无论他再怎么卖力地取悦了自己的兄弟多久。虽然在这种情况下，但丁往往坚持不了多久。维吉尔紧紧抱住他，抬起他的肩膀强迫他站起来，以便脱掉他的牛仔裤。但丁感受到对方身体的温暖，鬼使神差地咬住了他裸露的肩膀，用疲乏的双手帮忙脱下衣服。作为回应，他得到了另一个拥抱。

“等一下。”但丁也没想到自己会说出口。

维吉尔愣了片刻：

“怎么了？”他低声问。

“我……”但丁开始感到害羞，他当然无法启齿。

“但丁。”维吉尔笑着吻了吻他张开的嘴。

他深情地吻着他，那么真诚，仿佛他们是一对热恋中的情人。

可惜维吉尔不喜欢等待。这些吻一结束，最残忍最扭曲的盛宴就开始了，他会随心所欲地掠夺。

和维吉尔在一起，时间总是漫长的。他无情又冷血。

他无动于衷。

明亮的双眸眯起，牙关咬得作响，肌肉绷到极限，钢铁般的力度在但丁的大腿和屁股上留下了红色掌印，被咬破的嘴唇上隐约藏着薄薄怒意。熟悉的异物毫不犹豫毫无顾忌地闯入了他的身体，在他内部又快又猛地运动。他被操了那么久那么狠，以至于有那么一瞬间，但丁开始觉得自己可能根本感觉不到任何东西。他的腿……不带一句警告，维吉尔就飞快地把他的小腿架到了肩膀上，紧紧抓着他的膝盖。然后继续……但丁浑身难受，因为他就喜欢听肌肤相撞而出的淫秽响声。而现在这些拍打声很清楚，很响亮，好像全世界的人都能听得见。嗯，是啊，维吉尔只会尽情掠夺他想要的，不会报以哪怕一秒钟的喘息时间。

但丁的忍耐力如何？很好，也不好。但无论如何，他还是一如既往地享受着，就像以前的每一次那样。这也许是他生命中最艰辛、最难熬、最难以解释又最痛苦的快乐。有时他也会像现在这样，憋住呼吸，犹豫着要不要喘气，因为他怕自己一张嘴就会放声哭泣。他咬着嘴唇，稍微压低自己的呻吟。兄弟俩都知道这面石膏薄墙对爱管闲事的人守不住秘密，已经有过先例了。

但丁常常在无意识间抽搐着想要从他怀里挣脱，或者起码拉开一点距离，不受束缚。他用手捂着眼睛，他挣扎，他推拒，他甚至不时呢喃着「不」，可维吉尔……他好像完全听不见一样，力度一点都不放松，节奏也从来没被打乱。

在内心深处，在意识的边缘，但丁始终为此绝对感激他。

但丁一只手抓着沙发的扶手，另一只手将维吉尔的脖子拉向他。轻柔的吻响亮地落在他咬破的嘴唇上，撬开一个入口，让他们唇齿短暂相依。

“可恶……但丁……”他嘶哑地喘着粗气，松开对方的嘴唇，抬起头来。

他把但丁一条腿环到自己腰上，扳着另一条腿往前一顶。这一动作引得低吟从他紧锁的齿间倾泻。

这大概是最后一次最绝望的冲刺。维吉尔现在的动作平稳而有力，把他填得满满当当，从内而外地侵犯着他，但丁吐着气，试图拱起背脊，不自觉地将掌根抵在发皱又发热的褥单上，但他的手打滑了……当但丁被空气呛到扬起脑袋尖叫出声时，维吉尔低吼了句“该死”然后僵住了，他咬紧牙关，紧接着……

……不要动，不要尝试呼吸……吸收这令人失聪失明失语的回声……攀住这热烈又如此痛苦的熄灭时刻。然后带着它们活下去，将这些幽灵般的幻影一遍又一遍重演，直至它们离去。

维吉尔不允许自己这么快就清醒过来。他的手依然使劲捏着但丁的肋骨。但丁的脸被压在哥哥大汗淋漓的胸膛上。现在他能听到呼吸声了，不过他分不清是谁的。他的还是维吉尔的？这不重要，总之是他们中的一个的。他们共享一切，失败与胜利。以及他们生命中最后一个致命错误……

维吉尔正准备小心地撤退，但丁却不肯松手。

好吧。不过对斯巴达的长子来说，这算不上太糟。

“维吉尔？”

“嗯？”

“你……”

沉默。但丁不记得他想问什么了。他一不小心就走神了。

“你做这个交易是为了激怒我吗？”

维吉尔看着他，然后抬首，笑声微不可闻。

但丁悄无声息地深呼吸，攥紧了被单，强忍住给对方漂亮的下巴来一记直拳的的冲动，想找个体面些的方式摆脱困境。因为维吉尔完全是真心实意地在笑，而这只会让情况加倍糟糕。

“别傻了，但丁。”他不由得失笑。“我怎么可能会为了伤害你去做某件事？你太斤斤计较了，简直让我失望——你太人类了。有时候我都觉得你可怜，蠢弟弟。”

冷静。致盲的仇恨红光只是一闪而过。放松，放松下来。

“你真是个傲慢的混蛋，维吉。”但丁苦涩地摇了摇头。“有时我真想把你的那些自命不凡和高高在上剔走，好让你直视这个世界，你会发现很多有趣的新东西。你会惊讶的，到处都有惊讶。”

“我只要你一个就够了。”维吉尔嗤之以鼻。“你知道你这个人哪一点最好吗？”

“我不敢冒昧地猜测，以免在维吉尔·斯巴达眼里显得过于粗俗。”但丁揶揄道。

维吉尔对他笑了笑，漫不经心地摇摇头：

“你的没用。就是这一点。”双子中的兄长说。“所以，如果你觉得人人都应该满足于眼前的苟且，如果你还是把自己视为普通人的话，那就把嘴闭上，只管按着凡人的方式过日子，别对我指手画脚。多么肤浅啊，但丁……”

这熟悉讨厌的声音里有多少奚落和讽刺啊！

“哦，行！在你眼里我就是个没用的废物，维吉，你个自以为是的怪胎！”但丁忍不了了。“如果你连我都瞧不上，那人类对你来说就更不算东西了，是不是？”

“也许你只是太弱了，不过配得上我。”他说。“但丁，如果可以的话，我只想问一句：我私下里对你总是特别温柔，难道你感觉不到吗？”

“你让我害怕！”

“深感荣幸。”

“维吉尔！”但丁抬起头，用无奈的愤怒目光看着他，眼里甚至带着责备。维吉尔露出一个虚无缥缈的微笑，点头道：“怎么了？”

但丁也不禁笑了。唉，真他妈的丢人。是啊，他又一次输给了哥哥。输给了这个最极端的极端主义者维吉尔·斯巴达，他从不满足于小小的胜利，永不停止磨炼，他既不知仇恨，也不知和平。他从不退却。他在毁灭自己却毫不在乎。可但丁和他不一样。但丁也倔强，但他的倔强是为了不同的目的。所以他才会感到难以呼吸，意识到维吉尔将会是他的敌人，他胸中的某处便隐隐作痛。他明白，总有天他们会势不两立，而当那一天到来，他必须‘不惜一切代价’去阻止维吉尔，除了他，没有任何人能做这件事。但丁别无选择。他们都没有选择。即使选择确实存在，他们也不会站在兄弟的那一边。

“你让我恨你，维吉。”但丁柔声说，把玩着维吉尔冰凉的手指，把脑袋搁在他裸露的胸膛上。“这对我来说并不容易，你知道的。”

维吉尔点头表示理解。

“我想，因为我们是兄弟吧。”

“不，那是因为……”

_因为什么……？_

但丁一时语塞，所以他闭嘴了。

“算了，但丁。”维吉尔有些不悦。“我听腻了，我们去洗个澡吧。”

“我才不和你一起去。”

“如你所愿。”

维吉尔从他身上爬起来，撑着墙壁起身，离开了沙发。

但丁看着他，没有说话。为什么现在他们之间需要语言了？

但丁想到，每次结束的时候他都会给哥哥一个吻。维吉尔通常也会。或是用手指抚摸他的嘴唇或者鼻梁。这小小的动作能带来一些真切的温暖。不，应该是安心。也许根本没什么温暖和安心，但随之而来的亲密感是货真价实的。或者说这点亲密就是全部了……但今天，他的哥哥第一次就这样离开了。但丁心想，他确实在离悬崖边缘不远的地方踏错了步子，失去了平衡。

他想知道，如果维吉尔依旧在离开前吻了他，他是否还能感到同样的安慰或温暖呢？

但丁叹了口气，翻身面对墙壁侧躺着，恍惚地抚摸它粗糙而温暖的表面。

“我肯定又做错了什么。”但丁喃喃自语，揉了揉眼睛。“越错越多，哈……对不起，”他叹息。“对不起，妈的，对不起，真的对不起。”

他以为没人能听见他的絮语。

浴室响起哗哗水声，电视机空洞的淡蓝眩光提醒他足球比赛还在继续。也可能已经结束了。过了多久了？但丁不情愿地扭了扭头，向静音的屏幕投去一瞥。比赛结束了。

“我靠。”半魔伸了个懒腰，又翻了回去。

他把手懒洋洋地搭在脸上，闭上了眼睛。沙发这一侧还散发着他们在四十分钟的激烈战斗中残留的刺鼻气味。他们背离了人类的道德。这四十分钟赤诚炙热而毫无保留，当然也坦荡险恶虚伪，远超伦理和人类容忍范围。

“喂，我还是那个会竭尽全力保护你的人！就不能对我稍微温柔一点吗？”但丁小声嘀咕着。

不过他为什么需要温柔呢？这重要吗？毕竟，这是属于半魔双子的私人时刻，秘密的，封闭的，被从未许下的誓言和不可能的沉默所包围，被绝望与希望、羞耻与骄傲、软弱与力量、痛苦与快乐所环绕。这是他们的顽疾。是在他们的生命之外，一段短暂、奇异、痛苦的时光。

最好摆脱它？不可能！这是他们生命中最美好的时光，超越了善与恶的定义。

但丁不想睡觉。但他已经心力交瘁，空空如也了。

有时他觉得自己已经很久没有想要保护谁了。包括他自己。但他驱散了这些想法。他不得不这样做……对吧？

「等我一觉睡醒，一切都会好起来的。」但丁告诉自己。「至少会比今天好。」

然后他自嘲地笑了笑，继续与昏昏睡意作无谓的斗争。

他听到浴室的门开了，但无力抬起眼皮。他听到维吉尔在房间里的脚步声。一如既往的平静，没有一惊一乍。他听着他的呼吸，听着维吉尔不太优雅地吸着鼻子：他一定呛到水了。

平日里，每当但丁发现哥哥躺在沙发上用手腕遮着眼睛睡着了，都会用「到床上去，这张破沙发睡不了人」之类的话来叫醒他。然而如果是但丁不小心在电视旁打起了瞌睡，维吉尔从来不会管，他会问心无愧地独自睡在双人床上。他根本不考虑这样的琐事。

但今天有些不对劲。

但丁听见维吉尔走近了沙发。电视机依然在工作，只是音量关着，传出高频尖锐的电流声，细微而又清晰——现在它已经完全安静下来了，模糊的蓝光也不再闪烁，不再在昏暗逼仄的房间里舞蹈。

但丁听到哥哥沉着的声音：

“你打算在这里睡觉吗？”

“嗯……怎么了？”但丁咕哝着，没有睁开眼睛，也没有转身，他被这突如其来的关心弄得有点懵。

“这张沙发睡不了人。”

“是的，谢谢，妈妈，我很好。”

“但丁，我不会问第二次。你打算在这里睡觉吗？”

“你刚刚问了我第二次。”

“我不管你了。”

“你管过吗。晚安。”

不知为什么，维吉尔没有离开。但丁听见他烦躁的咂舌声。然后幼弟睁开了眼睛，无奈地转过身来，憔悴而疲倦不堪。

“你还想怎样，维吉？”他不耐烦地问。“我说了我没事。让我一个人呆着。”

他不再作声，立刻把身子转回去，暴躁地把毯子盖到自己身上，让寒冷别再那么用力地啃噬他因汗水而还有些潮湿的裸肩。

“但丁，你……”

“离我远点！滚开，维吉尔！滚远点！”他的爆发甚至惊到了他自己。但丁突然站了起来，再次把那张薄薄的灰色毯子披在身上。这玩意刺痛着他的皮肤，一点也不暖和。“你在干什么？你还想要我怎样？天啊，我真是受够你了！”

他搓了搓自己的脸，晃晃脑袋，强打精神冷静下来，目光闪避：

“维吉，你自己……去睡吧，别等我。”

他倒在沙发上，不知是今晚的第几次，立马翻身面对着墙壁。他听到维吉尔的声音。

“哼。愚蠢。”

他的声音怎么这么柔和……这么温暖？维吉尔好像在笑。

维吉尔在弟弟身后躺下，紧紧依偎着他的后背，沙发吱吱作响。一只冰凉的手揽住了他的肩膀。如此亲近又如此甜蜜，但丁快要喘不过气来了。于是他决定等下去，盼望自己赶快睡着，或者哥哥能够入睡。

但时间一分一秒流逝着，他们都没有睡着。

“你什么都没穿吗？”但丁睡眼惺忪地问，始终没有回头。

“所以呢？你突然害羞了？”

“没有。我是说，你怎么「突然不害羞」了？”

“别毁了这一刻，傻瓜。”

“啊，对不起。”

“我原谅你。”

维吉尔轻轻地把手指从肩膀移到了但丁的脸颊上。他勾起一缕垂下的发丝，轻柔地试了好几次，才把它卡进但丁耳朵后面。

真好……

“你什么都不懂。”维吉尔在他耳边低语道，拨弄着他的银发。

感受着头发被细细轻抚，感受到脸颊上温热的气息，但丁又甜甜地陷入了沉沉睡意。

“你也是。”

“我不需要你的理解。”

“可我需要你的理解。但你做不到，是吗？”

“恐怕是的。”

“我就知道。操。”

维吉尔翻身仰躺着，但丁睁开眼，同样如此。然后他把头枕在哥哥的胸口，呼气，闭上眼睛。

“我只是想让你明白我为什么恨你。”但丁静静地说。

“我知道。”维吉尔语调平静。

他又侧身躺着，抱着弟弟取暖。但丁是温暖的。而他也回抱着哥哥，试图以此抵御供暖不足的房间里逼近的寒气。

“可是……我……”

“嗯？”

“有时候我也会说谎，维吉，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”维吉尔微微一笑。

“嗯。那好吧，”但丁说。“别以为我……”

他没有把这句话说完。维吉尔耐心地等待着，良久才发现弟弟早已睡着了。

典型的但丁行为。也许他现在真的很恨他，而且有一个相当不错的理由。但这对双胞胎已经并肩走过了如此漫长的岁月，他们清楚地、或许也太大胆地将“纯粹的生活”②和这些绝望的“脆弱时刻”区分开来。这些时刻只属于他们自己，既不受评判也不受鼓励，更不需探讨。在这些时刻中没有爱与恨的空间。在这些时刻中维吉尔找到了短暂的和平。也正是如此，这或许是维吉尔生命中唯一值得继续珍惜的东西。但这是一个悖论，他意识到，这些时刻似乎都超脱了生命之外，它们与任何事情都没有关联，与任何人都没有关系，也永远不会被提及，甚至是他们自己。仿佛它们不属于这个世界，不容于这个时代。

维吉尔把目光转移到弟弟身上，准备抽身离开。

“尽管试试，你就能见识见识我的阴暗面。”但丁安静而凶险地警告他。

“你怎么醒了？”

“冻醒的。你是对的，我们得赶快离开这里回卧室去。”

“你永远都那么后知后觉。”

“滚啊。”

他们不情愿地起身，走出冰冷的客厅。但丁迫不及待地想钻进他们厚重的被子里，在完全的黑暗中依偎着哥哥，闻着他皮肤的气味，眼睛一闭便酣然入睡。他只想溶解在熟悉的温暖和黑暗中，直至天明。明天睡醒了再去洗澡。

「等我睡醒，一切都会好起来的。」

“哎，这什么鬼……”

他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地走着，光着的脚踩到了什么东西，原来是被随意扔在地上的那串珍珠。但丁僵住了。

「我没有忘记。但是……」

身前的维吉尔无情地拉着他的手，而但丁只是……跨了过去。

但丁爬上冰冷的床，哼哼着。

“让它呆在那儿吧。”他喃喃自语。

“别提它。”维吉尔平静地回答，在他身边躺下，让但丁抱着他。

但丁缠住他的大腿，冻得缩成一团。

“你身上湿透了。”维吉尔淡淡地说了一句。

“你疯了吗？我都快冻死了。”但丁很惊讶。“这垃圾暖气一点用都没有。”

“请你住嘴，”维吉尔低声警告道。“但丁，不要抱怨。千万不要在我面前抱怨。我不想听。”

“去你的！”但丁火冒三丈，猛地抬起头直视他在黑暗中隐约闪着银色凶光的眼睛。“为什么你每次操完我之后都要把我当小屁孩对待？”

“什么？”维吉尔笑着摇了摇头。“你在说什么蠢话。”

“我没抱怨！我只是说我没出汗。”但丁解释道，他突然冷静了一些，因为维吉尔的声音虽然带着嘲讽，但能让人感觉到他的诚恳。“我不是在抱怨！我从来都没什么怨言，尤其是在你面前。我只是说，天那么冷，我怎么可能出汗。”

“你没有出汗。我也不是这个意思。”维吉尔平和地说，侧过身，充满占有欲地将指尖从屁股后面摸到但丁的大腿中间。

“啊……我靠。滚开。”

年幼者突然觉得无比尴尬。

“反正我今晚是不会下床了。”他有些生气地嘟囔着，但还是把脸埋在了维吉尔的肩膀上。“我哪里也不去。还有，维吉尔，我是认真的。”

“没问题。”维吉尔轻声回答。

但丁对哥哥此刻突如其来的温顺感到恼火。仿佛他正试图用一些漂亮但徒劳无益的举动来弥补杀人事件的影响。没用的，维吉尔难道看不出来现在做什么都没用了吗？

“我要睡了，”但丁接着说。“你也睡吧。你要是敢……”

“但丁，我不介意的。”维吉尔平静地打断了他的话，简单地耸了耸肩，把手从大腿上移开，却又放到了他屁股上，优哉游哉地抚摸着。但丁的身体马上便暖和了起来，他在变热的床单上扭动着，舒展开来。是的，温度在上升，但那是一种不同的热量。它来自内部，而不是外部。这是最糟糕的。但你怎么可能就这样与贯彻了一生的热度决裂呢？谁又会因为一点温暖而受伤？

“嗯，维吉……”但丁趴在他的肩膀上静悄悄地咕哝着。

这些举动不该有用的，但它们确实起效了。唉，这让但丁沮丧不已。

为了分散自己的注意力，同时也为了分散维吉的注意力，他说：

“我快饿死了。可惜那个破冰箱永远都是空的。”

维吉尔愣了愣，向他投去短暂的一瞥，然后默默从床上爬起来，扔下厚厚的被子，走进冰冷的房间。

但丁惊讶地扬起眉毛，看着双生兄弟在黑暗中离开房间，沿着狭窄的走廊走着，暮色中，他就像一块苍白而遥远的模糊斑点，然后他左转。左手边是他们寒酸的厨房，空荡荡的，他们从来没在那儿做过饭——兄弟俩对这种事自然是一窍不通。烤吐司是但丁厨艺的极限，而维吉尔连面包都懒得烤。但他们基本没在家里吃过几次面包，想想就知道是没时间弄。毕竟他们住的地方附近就有好几家快餐，还有一台装着甜食和各种恶心半成品食物的自贩机，让他们不至于饿死。

维吉尔一转眼就回来了，盘膝坐到了床上。说不清缘由，但丁忍不住看了眼哥哥光溜溜的白皙膝盖。维吉尔一声不吭，向但丁伸出手。

“巧克力。”维吉尔阴沉沉地说。

但丁不禁意识到，只要是来自哥哥的一丝丝关注，哪怕是最微小的关注，对他来说都是不可抗拒的贿赂。而但丁也清楚地意识到自己无法与之抗衡。毕竟一切都已经结束了，他们共同的温暖时刻正在一点点消逝，即使他们付出了那么多的代价才赢得了它。但，它注定是昙花一现的，经不起任何考验，绝缘于他们的生活。维吉尔从来没有像今天这样过，而以后也再也不会了。这是他们暂时的，一次性的和平。最终不会留下任何痕迹。

所以现在但丁不想问他们家里的巧克力是从哪来的，原本是要给谁的。他刚一张口，维吉尔立刻毫不客气地把糖果塞进了他嘴里。他不加细看便张开手掌捂住了但丁的嘴唇，捂了好一会儿，好像怕他嘴里叼不住巧克力似的。确认但丁把巧克力含住了之后，他才把手从弟弟的嘴上移开，爬进被窝，静静地躺在他身边。

“你吃的是什么？”但丁翻身对着维吉尔问道，他嚼着甜食，艰难地把词说清楚，“什么巧克力？”

“酒心的。”年长者简单地回答，让糖果滚到另一边的脸颊，在枕头上躺得舒服些。

“是么？我吃的是坚果夹心的。”

“真的吗？”维吉尔转过身，看着他，皱了皱眉。“妈的。”

“嗯哼。”但丁确认道。“怎么，你想吃我的花生③吗？”

维吉尔哑然失笑，转过脸去。

“还不用，我够了……但还是谢谢你的好意。”

“我好像有两颗。”但丁说。

“是的，我记得。”维吉尔清了清嗓子，轻笑起来。

“你是哪位啊……我还以为你一点幽默感都没有呢。”但丁也笑了，用手捂着嘴。

他笑着，小心翼翼地把坚果从嘴里拿出来，然后不怕死地递给了维吉尔看！维吉尔扭过身来，疑惑地看着他手指上夹着的白色小坚果，上面还沾着泡过巧克力的口水。

“给你，我没有蛀牙。”但丁煞有介事地说。“还有，你都操了我那么多次了。”他看着维吉尔，后者显然是在找合适的词来拒绝，顺便教育一下他。“装什么正人君子。”

“嗯……不用了，谢谢你，但丁。”维吉尔还是拉开了距离，苍白的脸上露出古怪的表情。“我选择不要。”

“如果你拒绝，我会生气的。”但丁笑着，吊儿郎当的。“从某种意义上来说，我也算是个贵族。”突然间他又变得无比严肃。“给我拿着。”

维吉尔瞪着弟弟，目光简直能杀人。

“拿着。”但丁坚持不懈地又警告了一遍，但他的眼睛却依然在笑。

维吉尔咂舌，又叹了口气，最后从他手中接过了那颗该死的坚果。

「从某种意义上来说，我也算是个贵族。」

“从某种意义上来，”维吉尔哼了哼，把坚果嚼得嘎嘣响。

“这就对了。别随随便便就说不想要我的花生哦，哥哥。”但丁冲他眨眨眼。

“闭上你的嘴，但丁。”他语气不善。

“维吉？”听着他低沉的警告，但丁突然呼唤了一声，倾身朝他索吻。

当然，但丁又开始胡闹了。这家伙怎么那么会折磨人？他这没用的弟弟，自始至终什么都不懂，却又总能在不经意间提醒他什么是重要的。

但丁心想，如果维吉尔可以让他……他可能会挨骂，但要是他能……

“不，别这样叫我。”维吉尔的声音温和而严厉，多少带着点冷淡，他摇了摇头。“别这样，但丁。”

但他吻了他。甚至把手放在了弟弟的腰上，摩挲着。温度越来越高，但丁止不住颤抖。

这样一来。仿佛他的灵魂没有被撕扯了一整夜，仿佛当但丁强迫自己屈服并在哥哥面前跪下时，他的眼睛没有噙满泪水，也没有变得异常明亮。仿佛没有什么交易，没有蓝色的锋利晶体，没有冷漠。仿佛什么也无法夺走维吉尔，仿佛他不会永远停留在这蓝黑色的夜幕中。

哥哥退开时没有停止抚摸但丁的后腰。但他耸了耸肩，还是悄声问道：

“她的头发是什么颜色的？”

“红色。”维吉尔似乎想了一会儿。

“为什么你要选红发的。”

“我喜欢红头发。”

“她的名字呢？”

“这重要吗？”

“已经不重要了……”但丁叹息。“我只是好奇。”

“安珀。”维吉尔回答。

但丁点点头，轻轻地问：

“你和她玩得开心吗？”

“什么意思？”

“在床上。你们玩得开心吗？”

维吉尔又思考了片刻，然后说：

“你问了一个不太明智的问题，我要是回答了也算不上明智。”

但丁苦笑着：

“怎么，聊到死人你就……”

维吉尔打断了他：

“不，我只是不想和我的兄弟谈论这件事。”

“和你刚上过的兄弟？”

“特别是刚被我上过的兄弟。”

“那再来一轮？”

维吉尔疲惫地叹了口气。他沉默了很久，手也不动了。他用手指轻轻敲打着但丁的腰部，思索着，终于回答：

“她给我的感觉……和你给的不一样。”

“她的更好？”

“不，只是不同。我好像什么都不记得了。”

“是么……连一点记忆都没留下，维吉尔。”

“对她来说又有什么区别呢？”

但丁耸耸肩，淡淡地说：

“你说得没错。没有区别。什么都改变不了……”

维吉尔又开始抚摸他，但丁咬着嘴唇，陷入了沉思。然后他问：

“维吉，我可以吗？”

“嗯唔……不。”

“就一次？”

“不行。”

“来嘛，维吉，别像个小女生一样。”

“说什么都不行。”

“维吉尔，”但丁摆出妥协的语调，用胳膊搂着兄弟，凝视他苍白的脸。“听我说……我保证我会很小心很小心……”

“大可不必。”维吉尔笑着说。

“那就来吧，维吉。”但丁吻了一下他的唇角，然后是他的脸颊，然后是他的颧骨。“就一次。”他呢喃着。

“我说过了。”

“维吉尔……”但丁垂下手，手指滑过对方的胸部和腹部，指尖轻轻捻起他微热的皮肤又松开。

“还是不行吗？”

“但丁，不……”

“维……”

“我……”

“维吉……”

“我不想重复……”

“吉尔？”

维吉尔愣住了。在他们年幼时，但丁还念不出哥哥的名字，只能喊他「吉尔」。维吉尔更喜欢别人喊他的全名，可但丁从小就是个懒鬼。当年那声「吉尔」真是烦人得难以置信。但那是很久以前的事了，也许是上辈子的事了吧。但丁却还记得。

维吉尔聆听着自己身体的声音——每当他要做出太过艰难的决定时，他都会这样。与此同时，但丁继续热情地用手抚摩着他，把脸贴在他的脖子上。

“但你不能再这样叫我了。”维吉尔轻声警告道。“你保证。”

“我保证。”但丁闷闷的声音从他脖颈处传来。“再也不会了，哥哥。”

被窝里很暖和，即使在半魔的视野里也是黑乎乎的。其实但丁不需要说服维吉尔，反正他都会同意的，但他就是喜欢听但丁的苦苦哀求……但丁一般不会那么小心谨慎，可他只能用这种的方式对待他的哥哥。维吉尔要走了，再也不会有人对他温柔以待了。但丁同样如此……所以……维吉尔不确定自己该说些什么，可即使他知道，他也不会说出口。

但丁在哥哥温暖的皮肤上发现了一个稍微凸起的疤痕，就在骨盆突出处上方。真是可惜……

「我没有忘记。但是……」

明天，当他醒来的时候，一切都会恢复正常。明天，冰冷的仇恨和隔阂将在每一个字、每一个眼神中闪烁。显然，但丁对自己和哥哥都足够了解。这就是他们的生活。但当夜色笼罩，现在的他们已经处于生命之外了。

维吉尔会接受一切，就像但丁一向的那样。只是有所不同。

但丁抚摸着他的手悄悄溜到了他臀缝之间。

维吉尔立刻紧张起来，绷紧了赤裸的肩膀，但丁把嘴凑到他半张的唇上，试着让他放松下来。

“我会小心的，淡定……”但丁热切地低语，衔住他的吻。“放松点，维吉。”

维吉尔自然是浑身难受，毕竟他那里太敏感了，妈的……这种感觉……

年幼者阖上眼，又亲了亲他，感谢维吉尔允许他触碰那个不可触及的地方。维吉尔可能很不舒服，他本来就不太情愿，而他的整个身体更是不习惯屈服于自己意志以外的东西。每一次他都向自己发誓绝不会屈居任何人之下，他只偶尔允许但丁这样做。但丁是他的双胞胎，所以在维吉尔看来这不算是给兄弟的特别优惠。但丁让他感觉很好，所以他愿意让步。

但丁知道，对待哥哥他得万分小心。不是小心他的身体，毕竟他的身体是如此的强壮和坚韧，而是小心维吉尔本人。但丁知道维吉尔很强势，他会不惜一切代价实现自己的目标。他从不给予，他只索取。即使爱抚但丁，他也只是为了自己，而不是为了弟弟。倘若不必臣服，他愿意做很多事。但现在他不得不屈服，而这会打碎他。也许他本可以更配合一点，但他的天性抗拒服从。为了让自己接受他人的操控，维吉尔不得不与自己抗争，从内心深处击溃自己，把自己的固执磨成碎片，把那颗疯狂的心捏进拳头里。每次维吉尔允许但丁掌控他，但丁都觉得哥哥的体内在熊熊燃烧，全身的骨头也无声地断裂了。他很绝望，但还是坚持住了。如果维吉尔连自己都能战胜，那么他面前将不会有无法摧毁的堡垒。但丁明白这一点，苦涩和空虚一时爬上心头。他的哥哥仍然借助需要外部的力量来打败自己，而他的力量还是同以往一样不够强。

是啊，也许维吉不配得到这份体贴，但无论如何，此刻时钟停摆，夜晚凝固。这件事不得不发生。在这些只属于他们两人的时刻里，发生的一切都会消失，消失在流逝的时光中，消失在日常生活中，消失在兄弟间的爱与恨中，消失在宽恕与不宽恕中。

但丁抓起被角往下一拉，这样当他把手拿开的时候，他就能看到哥哥的脸了。寒气迅速粘上了温暖的身体。

当但丁抚摸他的时候，维吉尔一寸一寸地放开了自己，他能听到自己悸动的心脏平缓下来，不再那么愤怒地撞击着肋骨了。

现在重要的是不要错过这一刻。而但丁从不错过任何时刻，不是么？

维吉尔想说点什么，但不知为何，他一句话都说不出口。他只是看着但丁，睁大眼睛，再次聆听身体的声音。在但丁看来，维吉尔真的能听见自己骨头不存在的断裂声。然后，也许在那一刻，他没法说任何话。但丁不需要他的话语——如果有东西裂开了，那就意味着它坏了。如果它坏了，那你就可以为所欲为了。

维吉尔抓着他的脖子，一直看着他，看着他……好在他一句话也没说。否则但丁根本没法做下去了，而维吉尔也会因此恨死他的。

他的眼里有那么多的东西！这么多……

但维吉尔已经闭上了眼睛。但丁对此感激涕零。

维吉。每次挨操都像个处子一样。这怎么可能？但丁的手几乎要颤抖了。

当他扶着维吉尔的肩膀把他压在床上时，一种奇怪的绝望和痛苦出现在年幼者脸上，仿佛他已经筋竭力穷，已经活到了最后一秒钟。但丁总是这样的。无论他做什么，每一秒都是他的最后一秒。维吉尔依旧闭着眼，重重地吐了口气。他一直这副疲惫受苦、束手就擒的模样。你根本没法判断他的感觉到底是好还是不好。可但丁明白。他能阅读那颤动的睫毛，微微攥住他肩膀的手指，还有那苍白的脸上转瞬即逝的痛苦表情。快要结束的时候，维吉尔总会淡然笑着，放松地舔着苍白干燥的嘴唇，不到最后他不会睁开眼睛。

就像现在一样。

维吉尔嘶嘶地咬着牙，但丁揽住他的膝盖，把他的腿搭到自己的后腰上，这样他们都舒服些。一遍又一遍的抽插摩擦着他的穴道，让维吉尔的牙齿磨得生响，漏出阵阵嘶吼，让他情不自禁地仰起头。

但丁抚摸着哥哥，又拽了拽他柔软的皮肤，维吉尔露出一个紧张的微笑，倾听自己的感觉，倾听他和弟弟在这最后一刻那震耳欲聋的心跳声。那么响亮……

但丁却被困在了哥哥的体内，弓着腰呻吟着。他不喜欢太过强势的自己。这场性事像烟花一样开始，也像烟花一样结束。

烟花碎散。血液砸在太阳穴上，熟悉的轰鸣声在耳边响起，他坠入无底深渊。而他这次似乎能及时赶到，能抓住维吉尔的手。他要紧紧地抓着它，把哥哥拖去一个光线明亮的地方，一个美好的地方……美好……如此美好，他妈的……

而在他看来，维吉尔似乎并不抵抗……

_……在他看来……_

然后他太过温柔地吻了哥哥，而同往常一样，维吉还有些呆滞。他清醒过来，有点神经质地咽了口唾沫，一点也不像那个自信、傲慢、冷酷的维吉尔。但丁习惯了哥哥奇怪的事后焦急，但他们都没有对彼此说「不」。再也不会有人见到这样的维吉尔了。甚至是但丁。

再也不会了。

“深呼吸，维吉。”但丁低声说，维吉尔没有驳斥他。“遇到这种情况的时候，我就是这样做的。”他说。

他接着说：

“你也试过把我弄成这个样子。但挺好的，哥哥。挺好的……”他耳语道。

然后他绽出一个微笑。维吉尔点点头，舔了舔嘴唇。他试图回以微笑，但这笑容是假的，虚弱的，有点紧张，也很短暂，像一道苍白的闪光，眨眼间就熄灭了，就像它从未存在过一样。

但丁继续用手掌抚过他高高的额头，把他凌乱的头发往后梳，俯身靠在他的唇边，想要安慰他。维吉尔并没有完全放松下来，迟疑地靠在了他的肩上，轻轻回吻了他。这时但丁才发现，他们确实已经并肩走过了一段如此漫长的路，而他们的旅程已经走到了尽头。从今往后，他们只能在彼此的生命之外存在了。

那就这样吧。也许这样是最好的。

维吉尔深吸一口气，仍然紧紧抓着他。

“为什么感觉这么好？”他更多地是在问他自己，而不是弟弟。隔着垂下的长长睫毛，他疲惫地看着他的双胞胎。

“因为我用了正确的方法。”但丁冲他眨眨眼。

维吉尔笑了笑，清楚地望了他的眼眸一会儿。然后他的手掌从弟弟的肩膀上滑落。他短暂地睁开眼睛，随后又闭上了。

但丁在夜色中看着与他不相像的双胞胎哥哥。它又来了，他想，那个让所有话语消失的时刻。

他的哥哥再次露出了难以察觉的微笑，然后抬起手，用依然虚弱的手指轻轻抚过他的鼻梁，划过他的嘴唇，就像他以前从沙发上爬起来之前做的那样。但丁记得。然后他在维吉尔身边躺下，把头枕在胞兄的胸口。这足以让他们温暖到天明。人生可以等到明天再想，这应该是他们的最后一个明天，对吗？

拉在悬崖之上的绳索终于承受不住了，他们掉了下去。但丁没能拯救自己或是哥哥，但维吉尔将继续与他同在。即使只能这样，即使只能在他的生命之外。

以防万一……但愿也在他的死亡之外。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> ①"Лакиз"，即Lucky Strike，好彩牌香烟。  
> ②"Просто Жизнь"，译成英语应该是“Just Life”  
> ③这里是双关语，有坚果的意思，也有蛋蛋的意思


End file.
